


魔法少女宇智波

by Theodoresky



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 送给亲爱的的生贺
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	魔法少女宇智波

【1】从天而降的魔法少女  
如果时间能倒流回去，旗木卡卡卡西绝对不会在从老师家出来以后选择走南贺川边的那条小路，哪怕是那条路上堆着《亲热天堂》的创刊也不能改变他的意志。  
旗木卡卡西，年龄20，有车有房父母双亡，除了特别聪明以外各方面平平无奇的令人发指——好吧还要加上一条，长得不错，很不错，撇开重度呼吸道过敏而常年带着的贴脸黑口罩以外，那是相当的不错。可是他平平无奇令人满意的人生就在他做出了一个无比错误的选择以后，朝着他控制不了的方向一泻千里怎么都刹不住车。  
旗木卡卡西的导师波风水门是一个热情的人，他手里带了三个学生，除开天才青年旗木卡卡西，还有一个温柔的治愈系少女琳以及一个咋咋呼呼的宇智波——划重点——这两个人物非常的重要。波风水门的妻子漩涡玖辛奈则是著名制药公司的研发人员，对于高挑瘦削父母双亡的卡卡西总有着十二万分的怜爱，这种怜爱体现在要求自家的丈夫在有空的时候把他可怜的学生带回家吃顿“便饭”上。  
可怜的卡卡西每次都在撑死的边缘上徘徊。  
在非常确定一定以及肯定的拒绝玖辛奈递上来的饭后甜点之后，卡卡西扶着自己吃撑的肚子打算沿着南河川散步消消食，顺便欣赏一下木叶绝美的落日余晖——  
然而现实是，这天是阴天，没有绝美落日，旗木卡卡西作为“斯坎儿”的摄影师的人格为此长叹一口气。好在堤坝上有一只很可爱的黑猫安抚了斯坎儿的躁动。就在卡卡西准备从自己的裤兜里面摸出随身携带的相机准备给黑猫小姐或者是先生来一个完美的个人单封的时候，从天而降一位穿着JK制服的短发少女。  
她有着一双匀称的长腿，漂亮的腰身，线条利落的手臂，以及粗犷的嗓音和纯白的平角内裤。  
别问卡卡西怎么知道的。女子高中生一般的少女从天而降一脚踹向那只优雅的正在打呵欠的黑猫，而刚刚岁月静好的黑猫被飞来的皮鞋跟吓得原地起跳好巧不巧的向卡卡西扑去，变故来得太快刚刚半蹲下来的卡卡西猝不及防被猫肚子糊了满脸。  
别忘了，卡卡西是一个重度呼吸道过敏患者，从天灵盖传来的直击灵魂的想打喷嚏的欲望也就是传说中的求生欲促使他努力把这只优雅的猫小姐/先生从自己的脸上来撕下来。  
但是猫的求生欲使它努力的扒着卡卡西的脸。  
卡卡西的世界一片漆黑，只能听见对于一个jk女高中生来说不那么够纤细的嗓音愤怒的吼：“又旅！！！你给我滚下来！！！”  
卡卡西感受到了一股巨大的拉力把猫疯狂的向外扯，也就是把卡卡西的脸皮疯狂的向外拉扯，猫的惨叫和卡卡西的惨叫混在一起不由的想到一个很有趣的西方节日——万圣节。  
这场拉锯战结束在卡卡西几乎已经感觉不到自己脸皮的存在的时候。终于对方也失去了耐性，松开了扯着猫的手，然后嘀嘀咕咕念了一段不知道是什么的咒语——  
飞起一脚把猫从旗木卡卡西的脸上踹了下去。  
内裤是白色的。  
旗木卡卡西摔倒在地，脸“啪叽”被猫踩了过去，大脑还能运作的最后一秒缓缓的想到：女生的裙子下面，必须要穿安全裤。  
然后就很丢脸的晕了过去。

“该死的又让它跑了，咦，这个不是卡卡西么？喂喂喂笨卡卡你还好么？喂？喂？喂！”

等卡卡西醒来的时候，他脑海里面转过的第一个念头是要在对方申诉他色狼的申诉函上面辩证自己的清白，自己看她裙底纯粹是迫不得已，在某种程度上自己是被视觉强奸的那个。  
第二个念头是自己的相机但愿还活着，里面又很多他暗恋对象宇智波带土——就是之前划过重点的那个宇智波——的照片，包括很多角度奇葩的偷拍的睡颜照，后知后觉的想到即使相机坏了也没关系只要内存卡能读就行了。  
第三个念头才是睁开眼睛看看他是否还存在于这个世界上。  
而他睁开眼睛映入眼帘的是他第二个念头里面闪过的那张脸，短发，圆眼睛，婴儿肥，和嘴唇上熟悉的疤痕。  
短暂的大脑短路连接上频道以后，卡卡西充满困惑的问：“带土？你怎么在这里？”  
“等等，你为什么穿着JK？”  
“等等等，原来刚刚的是你么？”  
“等等等等，你原来喜欢白色平角内裤？”

宇智波带土的脸一下子涨的通红：“卡卡西你是变态么？？？认真的，看女生的裙底？？？”  
卡卡西面瘫着脸：“宇智波带土你是变态么？认真的，大白天穿女装？”  
带土：不然大晚上在宿舍穿女装？  
卡卡西：请把重点放在女装上，谢谢。  
带土：我穿女装有什么问题么？这是我的工作啊？  
卡卡西，好吧，卡卡西的脸色一瞬间很精彩。

“你的？工作？”卡卡西咬牙切齿的重复，偏偏宇智波带土是一个神经堪比钢筋的男人。  
“魔法少女拯救世界，有问题么？”

问题太多了找不到下嘴吐槽的地方了。卡卡西的面部神经感觉自己已经坏死了，完全不顾卡卡西想疯狂抽动嘴角的欲望。  
不过现在卡卡西知道了，在他脑海中闪过的腰身和手臂之间漏掉了哪一个部分。

“有，下次记得穿安全裤，真的。”卡卡面无表情的把猫毛从自己的面罩上取下来，他已经感受到自己的呼吸道粘膜很想膨胀的欲望，和鼻血没关系，他又过敏了。  
“下次打折的时候让鼬顺便帮忙买一条吧，反正他要帮佐助买。”

卡卡西又一次槽多无口。  
“所以你们是什么魔法少女世家么？告诉我你真实的姓氏其实是木之本※或者是爱因兹贝伦※什么的。”  
“如果按照性质来分，我们这种情况应该更接近于姓卯野※吧。”宇智波带土转了一圈圆溜溜的眼睛：“话说你为什么会看过这么多少女漫？”  
“别忘了哪个笨蛋看守护甜心都能哭我一身的纸巾。”卡卡西挠挠自己的一头银发，“所以你现在可以站起来，我感觉我们要是在这么一个姿势保持下去，风化组就要过来约谈了。”

所以究竟是什么姿势呢？  
宇智波带土穿着橘色百褶裙跨坐在卡卡西的腰腹，还低着头紧紧盯着卡卡西。  
真的是好纯洁的一个姿势。  
卡卡西简直希望自己的相机自动起立自己按下快门记录这一幕。  
——作为伤风败俗的凭证。

钢铁直男——不是——钢铁直女——也不是——钢铁直人妖宇智波带土对此毫无察觉，只是非常利落的翻身起立，很漂亮的托马斯全旋，观众兼任评委的卡卡西给10分但是因为露出了白色内裤扣100分，然后给了卡卡西一个中指。

当卡卡西艰难的扶着自己20岁但是由于学术已经被摧残的感觉风干了八百年的老腰起身才发现，带土似乎是变矮了。  
不是似乎，带土整个的小了一圈。  
要不是那豪放的行为以及熟悉的声音，说这个是带土的双胞胎妹妹卡卡西也会毫不犹豫的相信的，哪怕是表妹他也会相信，毕竟他们宇智波家都长的差不多。  
“你变矮了。”  
“？”带土用一脸“你是智障吗？”的表情看着卡卡西——这真的挺难得的，毕竟这个表情一般是卡卡西使用的比较多，“女孩子的身高比男孩子矮有什么问题么？”  
“所以你变成女的了。”卡卡西用的是陈述句，“女的。”  
“你是对魔法少女有什么误解嘛？”带土拍拍自己和男性时候一样平坦胸脯，甚至，比男性的时候更加平坦。卡卡西通过比对了自己几次和带土共浴的画面得出结论，“魔法少女的精髓，当然是-少-女-啦！”

你真的不用喊的这么大声，马路对面卖《亲热天堂》的大叔都应该听见了那声余音绕梁的少女，并且露出了“年轻真好啊”的迷之微笑。卡卡西已经放弃追究这一切发生了的合理性，现在他只想找一个地方静静。  
然后，宇智波带土的手机响了。

宇智波带土的手机铃声向来是狼嚎鬼叫的，因为这位赖床专业户的叫早是由卡卡西承包，为了避免带土的日常睡过头，把手机里铃声调成让人不能忽视的尖叫鸡模式十分的有必要。  
真的。  
带土起床，谁叫谁知道。

带土扫了一眼显示屏，没好气的接起来：“喂，老头子？”  
是斑啊。  
这位宇智波家德（为）高（老）望（不）重（尊）的长辈和带土的关系十分的密切，确切的带土说直到大学之前都不得不和这位脾气暴躁的前辈一起住。身为带土的幼驯染，卡卡西从小每天能听见带土抱怨斑不下二十遍，虽然从来没见过，但是脑海中已经不由自主的把斑带入了《这个杀手不太冷》里面的那个变态反派，日常虐待带土。  
但是每当想到带土欠揍的抽风样，他又相当的能够理解前辈忍不住洪荒之力动手殴打带土的欲望，最终得出的结论是上梁不正下梁歪。  
卡卡西由衷的希望带土的孩子以后不要遗传这种四五不着六的气质，如果带土以后会有孩子的话。连续当选了三届最直的gay的带土至今不知道女孩子看见他会脸红但是绝对不会上来搭讪的原因。当然卡卡西自动自觉的忽视了他这个连续当选了三届最gay的直男在中间提供的帮助。  
另外说一句，卡卡西的确是弯的。  
当卡卡西的思维发散到不知道哪里去的时候，带土已经接起电话和斑开场垃圾话问候刷出两个屏幕去了，当他刚刚神游回来就听见带土愤怒的一句：“靠，你tm放走的又旅你赖我？我管它吃了你冰箱里多少豆皮寿司呢！你怎么不得个糖尿病然后一了百了还在这里为祸人间？”  
那边好像又说了几句什么，刺激的带土快像那只黑猫一样原地起跳了：“我怎么知道我的写轮眼为什么突然开不了？别又是泉奈拿去搞了什么实验推给我。”  
写轮眼有是什么？卡卡西悄咪咪的凑近了一点，突然就听见了自己的名字：“大概是线路接错了，正面接到你那里，背面在你踢晕旗木家小子的时候接到他那里去了，旗木家的小子叫什么来着？”  
电话那边好像不止一个人，另一个声音幽幽的接过话：“卡卡西。带土每天能念叨八百遍你还没记住啊？”  
卡卡西还没来得及感慨一句信息量有点巨大就被带土炸毛愤怒的用力一甩头，撞了个结结实实：“我没有！嗷！笨蛋卡卡西你靠的那么近干嘛！”  
那个幽幽的声音毫无遮挡的从被移开的手机中传出来：“一遍了，我给你计数。如果你和旗木小子还没分开的话要不你把他带回一趟吧，让我研究一下到底哪里出了问题。”  
卡卡西摸着自己可能已经被撞没了的完美的下颚曲线听见带土吼回去：“泉奈你不要推卸责任，在我踢晕卡卡西以前写轮眼就不能用了！”  
“第二遍。但是我这里看的确不知道为什么你的写轮眼背面贴到他那里去了，大概是你们之间特殊的缘分吧。”  
特殊的缘分吧。  
特殊的缘分。  
缘分。  
所以写轮眼究竟是什么？卡卡西的耳朵已经竖的比他养的狗狗还高了（他家的是垂耳），企图听到更多的消息，然后就听见那边又换了一个人：“大概是你作孽太多，六道仙人派送你一个瓦罐把你扣进去。”  
“要是这样你早就被扣了，”带土一只手捂着额头，要不是全神贯注的和斑嘴炮，这个时候带土一定向他严重抗议了，不过如果是平时的带土撞到的也不应该是下巴，“事先声明，我不同意笨卡卡搅进来！”  
“第三遍。”计数的泉奈君又回来了，“这就由不得你了。”

全程没有人过问卡卡西的意见，当然他的意见也不重要。

※1. 魔卡少女樱女主角的姓氏  
※2. 魔法少女伊利亚女主角的姓氏  
※3. 魔法少女俺女主角的姓氏


End file.
